


you said you're into closure

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blumentrio, Choking, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, with a little surprise in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: day 7: humiliation
Relationships: Astrid/Caleb Widogast, Astrid/Eodwulf (Critical Role), Astrid/Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast, Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	you said you're into closure

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is very filthy and was very fun to write. enjoy and follow me on tumblr: marmeladednd
> 
> (title from dodie's In The Middle)

“You really thought coming back here was a good idea, huh?” Astrid pushes a hand into his hair, pulling his head back hard enough that Caleb has to curve his spine. His hands scramble across Eodwulf’s meaty thighs for purchase. 

“He’s not as smart as everyone thinks.”, Eodwulf comments idly, and then hooks two fingers into Caleb’s mouth, forcing it open. Caleb lets him, eyes firmly closed behind his blindfold. 

“Look at him now, on his knees for us like a little bitch.” Astrid lets go of Caleb’s hair, but Eodwulf’s hand replaces hers immediately. 

Caleb can hear her heels click on the stone floor as she circles them. 

Eodwulf pulls his fingers out of Caleb’s mouth, and then pulls Caleb’s head into his lap. Caleb desperately noses at the inside of Eodwulf’s thigh. Then, a moment later, he can feel the tip of Eodwulf’s massive cock against his lips, but Wulf is still holding him by his hair, not letting him close enough to take it into his mouth, just teasing his lips-

“Aw, look at how badly he wants to suck your cock.”, Astrid comments idly from behind Caleb. “Did you miss it that badly? Did none of your little friends fuck you on the road, huh?” 

Caleb groans; Eodwulf lets out a low laugh. 

“So needy.” Two fingers run down Caleb’s spine, making him shiver. “Do you want to choke on Wulf’s cock?”

Caleb lets out a whine- it’s pathetic and high-pitched, but he doesn’t care: his head is so empty right now, his mind light. 

The hand in his hair tightens, sending tingles down his spine. Caleb opens his mouth readily, and the groan it draws from Eodwulf is worth it. And then, finally, Wulf lets him get close enough to swallow him down, and Caleb does. Another, deeper groan follows, and then, Caleb can feel the hand in his hair loosen, let go, only to be replaced with a smaller one; the force of the grip is the same. 

Astrid doesn’t show him- or Eodwulf, for that matter- any mercy: she pushes Caleb’s head down, forcing him to choke immediately, making him gag while Eodwulf lets out a strangled cry. 

Eodwulf’s cock is big, really big, and Caleb can barely take it half without choking. Astrid, though, forces his head down anyways, until saliva drips down his chin thickly, until his eyes are watering under the blindfold, and until Eodwulf’s hips spasm up helplessly. 

Caleb takes it, lets her guide him. This, giving up all control, is what this is about. 

“Very good.”, she says when Caleb chokes but doesn’t try to pull away, “You’re getting better. Again.” She forces his head down further. Caleb tries to keep his breath steady, but it’s hard. 

“Astrid…” Eodwulf’s voice is low and shaky, and it’s clear that he’s about to come soon. She hums in reply, and then says: “You’re gonna let Wulf come into your mouth and you’re gonna swallow all of it, yeah?” 

She allows him one moment to pull back, Eodwulf’s cock falling from his lips with an obscene pop. Caleb nods, fast and eager, earning him another approving hum.

“Good boy.” She caresses his cheek before fisting her hand into his hair again, and forcing his mouth back down on Eodwulf’s cock, eliciting another deep groan. 

It doesn’t take long. A few seconds later, Caleb can feel Wulf throb in his mouth- Astrid gives him a little room to move and so he does, pulling away just a little so Eodwulf will come into his mouth and not down his throat. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ shit _ -” Eodwulf’s hips strain upwards, but Caleb is pretty sure Astrid is holding him down-

Stars explode behind Caleb’s closed eyelids when he feels Eodwulf come- he moans around Wulf’s cock, tasting the enormous load filling his mouth. 

When Eodwulf is done and his groans and curses have become ragged breathing, the hand in Caleb’s hair gently loosens. Astrid pulls off the blindfold, and Caleb has to blink against the light, even though it’s not that bright in the tower. When his eyes have adjusted, he can see them tower over him- Eodwulf, red-faced, slouching, sweat on his brow, giving him a breathless grin, and Astrid, a blush high on the apples of her cheeks, smirking down at him. She runs a gentle finger across his cheekbone. 

“Well done.” 

Caleb, feeling cocky and accomplished right now, opens his mouth, letting some of Wulf’s come run down his lips. 

“I said swallow.”, Astrid scolds, and the gentle hand on his cheek grabs his jaw and forces his chin up, the fluids in his mouth running down into his throat. This time, Caleb actually obeys her, swallowing hard. “Brat.”, she says, but it’s with love. Eodwulf laughs quietly, still out of breath. 

Caleb catches her thumb with his mouth and gently kisses up her palm all the way to her wrist. 

She sighs happily and lets him, for a minute, and Caleb can tell that she really wants to continue, but-

“You’re gonna be late…” Eodwulf pulls Astrid onto his knee, kissing the side of her neck. Caleb watches as her eyes fall closed and she lets out an annoyed little sigh. “We can continue later…”, Eodwulf promises, moving his mouth to the other side of her neck. 

Astrid sighs again, and so does Caleb when she hesitantly pulls her hand away from him. He sits back on his heels, stretching his neck a bit; he’s gonna feel this later. Good. 

Astrid has managed to free herself from Eodwulf’s arms- she’s the only one of them who’s still mostly dressed. She’s only shed her robe before, which now hangs over the backrest of a chair. She picks it up, slipping into it, before reaching across the bed where Caleb’s clothes are strewn. Caleb watches as she prestidigitates away a stain- Eodwulf laughs again- and then tosses him a piece of clothing. 

“Your breeches.” Caleb rolls his eyes at her, but starts to get dressed. 

“One day you should just go naked under your robes.”, Eodwulf teases, stretching out his thick arms before getting up and grabbing his own tunic from somewhere. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a holy man?”

“You worshipped me a few minutes ago, you tell me if my dick is holy.”

“That’s the lamest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Boys. We’re almost late.” They’re all dressed now, Eodwulf smoothes down his hair, Caleb hastily takes a sip of water. 

Astrid patiently offers Caleb his arm when he steps next to her, ready to teleport. “Archmage.”, she says mock-formally.

“Archmage.”, he replies in the same tone, and then gives her a grin right before the room around them starts to dissolve. 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave some kudos or a comment to lmk if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
